In Enerchi Health, a web based health information service, recently it was stated that “People generally feel that they live cluttered, hectic, overwhelming lives; between work, family, and friends, or any of the dozens of things that fill our days and tax our body and mind, rarely do we take even a small part of our waking life entirely for ourselves, apart from unhealthy ‘escapist’ kinds of relaxation like TV that don't allow the mind to settle down. The almost permanent state of stimulation and stress inevitably has dire consequences for both mental and physical health, from higher blood pressure to compromised immune systems, leaving us vulnerable to any number of conditions. Making a priority of taking ‘time out’ every day to simply withdraw from the whole mess can be a big step toward improving health.”
Frantic programming seeks to draw the viewer to ever narrower fields of interests, but with more intensely focused programming. The result is that there are dozens of entire networks devoted 24 hours per day, seven days per week to a single subject; i.e., The Food Network, Tennis Network, Speed, History Channel, Court TV, etc. Far from producing a mental “time out”, current programming adds gasoline to the fire of stress and information overload.
Moreover, there is a large and growing demographic segment that seeks to escape TV entirely, or to only occasionally use it as a quick source of news, in favor of a more tranquil and relaxing lifestyle. This demographic segment includes a mature, upscale audience that appreciates and desires to experience tranquil, relaxing places, preferably with beautiful, breathtaking scenery.